Phantom's Wings
by thephantomcat
Summary: Warning! AU! Some OOC! There is a OC, slash in other main paring. Danny Phantom And Fenton are two difrent people. Someone saves Danny from geting beat up by Dash. Is it that strange kid with wings following him around or that lovly girl with wolf ears?
1. Chapter 1

Phantom's Wings

I'm Danny Fenton. Not Daniel or Dan! Danny. But this story isn't just about me.

I'm Phantom. Not Inviso-Bill! Its Phantom. This story is about two boys and there messed up life.

Cat; I'm so happy to be hear!

Phantom; you miss pelt "Here."

Cat;... 'Lifts ax.'

Phantom; 'Sweatdrops.'

Cat; Run.

Phantom; I just remembered that I have to go find Danny! Yeah, that's right!

Danny; I'm right hear.

Phantom; 'Sweatdrops' You were? And you miss pelt "Here" as well!

Cat; Get over it and RUN!

Phantom; How about I do the disclaimer instead?

Cat; OK 'Lowers ax.'

Phantom; Thephantomcat couldn't make money off this if she wanted to or owned it.

Cat; Whats that suppose to mean?

Phantom; That you cant write.

Cat; Hey!

Chapter One

I'm a klutz. So that might have something to do with whats going on right now.

"Come on Fenton," Dash bellowed. Not very attractive, I say. "are you going to fight me?" You see this is were me being a klutz fits in. I had been walking to my friend Tuckers house and crashed into Dash. Literally. He took it that I had been looking for him, for a fight.

"Are you scared Fen-Tina?" dash raised his fist to hit me, when, all of a sudden, as if by a invisible entity, he was pushed into the gutter. I look at the alleyway entrance, the direction that the force that pushed Dash down had come from, to thank my hero, but all that I saw was the heel of a silver boot going around the corner.

"Wait," I started to race after them. "I didn't thank you!" I rounded the corner three blocks away from where I started, breathing slightly labored. They were gone.

I looked down at the boy I had just saved, from my perch on the roof. That boy had no guardian angel. I grinned, 'I think its time to take a trip.' I thought happily.

I lept out of the shadows, and off the roof, revealing a girl of young teenage age, with black hair that shines with a red light, and silver eyes. (This is, if you could not tell, is the OC.) She wore a green tee shirt, a light purple trench coat, blue jeans, and silverish winter boots. (I have these shoes)

But the surprising feature was her wolf ears and tail, the same color as her eyes. I grinned again as I landed. 'Ready or not Phantom, here I come!' I thought laughing as I looked to the sky.

Cat; For awhile there some people must have thought that it was Phantom! Oh well! The first 2 reviewers that send in OCs will get to have them be in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

AN; I'm not going to do a super long note like I did before. I own none of this stuff. This chapter gos out to Danny Phantom Phanatic! Thank you for being my only reviewer!

Chapter two!

My tail waged softly as I looked at the cave in front of me. After I had left the roof I had ran to the forest to tell my pack I was leaving for awhile. I then traveled to the cave to the cave of angels, the cave I was looking at now. I looked around me, not seeing anything special about the cave. It was not in till I looked up that I saw that it was at the base of a mountain that stretched into the sky, the top hidden by clouds. (An; Humans cant see it) I whistled in contained amazement. My ears flattened atop my head as I tried to see the top.

"Now that's tall." I said, shaking my head. I glanced at the cave, then back to the top of the mountain, the settled on the cave. I walked into the opening and dissolved into the darkness without a sound.

*-*-8-8-*_*-*_*_*_8-*

As Soon as I realized that the person who had pushed Dash, and saved me from getting my face rearranged for free, was gone, I decided to take a breather on the curb. After two minutes or so I got up and looked around. I spotted a street sight that said,

"Fairbay lane," I read out loud. I glanced at the one next to it. "and Maryloon street. Four blocks from tuckers house. Hes not going to believe this." I shake my head and walk down Fairbay. To Tuckers house.

**-0**)8)8)*0*09(7(&99*&9&)88u

A scream ripped from my throat. I was rocketing upward at a alarming rate.

"How do I get off this ride?" I yelled out as I got smacked in the face with my hair. I flipped in the air to look up. There was a soft light at top of the vertical tunnel, and it was getting brighter. I squinted to see it, then covered my eyes as it flared. I felt ground under my feet just in time for me to fall flat on my face.

"It seem I have arrived." I said after getting to my feet. I look around me to see that the ground I had felt turned out to be made of cloud. My ear twitched. I stomped one foot to test the density of the clouds, glad to find that it felt just like real ground. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around. There were people walking around what looked like a main street of a small country town, but with a large town built around it. Some people had Angel wings and halos, most did not. None seemed to notice or care that a young female werewolf had entered there mix.

"Watch out Heaven," I said grinning, "Here comes Madison Dumenta!"

AN; I need your Ocs! They come in next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

I rang Tuckers door bell, waiting for him to come to the door. When he opened the door he looked a little ticked off.

I grinned back sheepishly.

He frowned, then smiled. "Finally! I thought you'd never get here!" He said, "But what took you so long?"

I slid inside and seated myself on the couch.

I took a deep breath before talking, causing Tuckers eyes to widen slightly do to my actions.

I smirked, It wasn't often I could draw him away from is P.D.A. to this extent.

(Look at me! I'm a line brake!)

I walked down the street looking around.

Never could remember Phantom's Address. Good thing I could remember his friends.

I spited a familiar head of white and purple hair over the, small crowd.

"Isabelle!" The girl turned to reveal bright green eyes. She looked slightly ticked off.

Her bear, Fetus, stood up on his hind legs to look over as well.

"What?" She snapped. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me. "Madison!"

I grinned at her. She was a good friend of Phantom so she new me well.

"Hey! Where are Phantom and Pete?" I asked her. Pete was Isabelle and Phantom's other friend. He had golden hair and blue eyes, but small and furry wings. Isabelle's wing were bat-like and glowed green.

They had strange wings for angels, but that was fine with me.

Isabelle reached out and grabbed my wrist. "There at Phantom's house! Come on!"

(AN; THAT IS ALL FOR NOW! That you Phantom-Stelo for your OCs! I couldn't continued with out them!)


	4. AN

Im SOOOOOOO sorry! I messed up so bad! I did not mean to put my third chapter for "Of death and Wizards" on this story! Thank you to Phantom-Stelo for telling me! You are a life saver! The thing that happined was that I uploaded the same document on to my acount with two difrent labals! I hope you can forgive me! TT-TT


End file.
